


The Return

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, S4E9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a surprise waiting for Vera after work.</p><p>Alternative ending to S4E9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Vera nodded as she listened to Jake talking about Joan's afternoon phone call. As they reached her car, she promised that she would look into it the next day, then smiled politely.

"Goodnight Mr Stewart."

As she began turning away, Jake replied.

"Goodnight, Vera."

The officer headed towards his own car while Vera opened her door and threw her bag in. She was about to get in herself, when she heard someone say her name.

"Vera?"

The voice was familiar, but it took Vera a few moments to place it, because it was one that she was not expecting to hear.

"Vera?"

She closed the door of her car and walked back to the front, looking in the direction on the voice. The darkness meant that his shape became visible before his face did, but as she moved closer to the tall figure, she felt her heart speed up, hardly daring to believe her eyes. She blinked hard and looked again, just to be sure.

He was standing still, a wide grin on his face, obviously enjoying her confusion. As realisation dawned that he was in fact actually there, she gasped, then grinned as she let out a happy squeak.

"Matt!"

She found herself running towards him as fast as she could, arms flailing at her sides, not caring about the risk of falling over her high heels.

Fletch took several steps forward and opens his arms wide, waiting for her. As Vera reached him, she leapt up and was swept up into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly.

Fletch spun her around several times, both of them laughing, not even noticing that both of Vera's heels had fallen off. As they stopped spinning, they stared into each others eyes deeply, Vera smiling, yet feeling almost shy all of a sudden.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" she managed, slightly breathless, enjoying the feeling of one of his hands on her bum, the other around her back.

"I came back," he replied, smiling sheepishly, "I got away, cleared my head. Then I realised that...well, I made the wrong decision. It was an impulsive reaction. And it was a breakI needed, not a new career."

"What do you mean?"

"Channing gave me my job back."

"You're coming back to Wentworth?" she asked in a high voice.

"Yup. As of next week."

"Hang on...why don't I know about this?"

"I asked him to let me tell you myself. I wanted to surprise you."

"You've certainly done that. But you do realise that as the governor, I have to approve of all new staff members?"

"If you're worried, I'm sure I can think of a way to convince you," Fletch's tone was suddenly flirtatious.

"Can you, indeed?" Vera giggled, feeling Fletch hold her even more tightly.

"Vera..." he took a deep breath, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I'd like it if you did. Just in case what I'm thinking happens to be way off the mark."

"It wasn't just the job I missed. There was something I missed even more."

"Which is?" she prompted carefully.

Fletch looked at her in that way that always made her feel weak, and she could see his eyes shining despite the darkness.

"You, of course," he said gently, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you. So much."

"Matt," she whispered, "I missed you too. So much." For a few seconds they continued to look at each other, then, at exactly the same moment, they moved to kiss each other. It started tenderly, small kisses inbetween smiles at giggles, but then began to escalate.

Vera's ran her tongue along Fletch's lips, eager to enter, and was granted immediate access, his tongue meeting hers, deepening the kiss enthusiastically. Fletch was worried that the distraction, however pleasant, of what they were doing would put him in danger of dropping her. So, instead of putting her down, he carried her back over to her car, pressing Vera up against the passenger-side door, smiling against her lips as he heard her moan.

Vera pulled Fletch even tighter against her, enjoying the feeling of his solid form against her petite one. She readjusted her legs a little lower and, as she did, his arousal became suddenly very obvious, making her blush.

"I think we need to go somewhere a bit more private," Vera said as she pulled away, with a pointed look towards Fletch's crotch.

Fletch's eyes followed hers. "Um. Yes. You seem to have, er, had a rather interesting effect on me," he winked playfully.

"Oh, believe me, you're having an, um,...interesting...effect on me too. Come on, I'll take you back to mine and we can compare notes," Vera grinning.

The two began to exchange smaller, more playful kisses for a minute or two, then Vera found herself being reluctantly lowered to the floor. It was then that she realised her shoes were missing, and Fletch happily went to get them for her, then holding them out one at a time while she slid her feet into them so would be able to drive the two of them back to her place.

A few cars away, Jake sat drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, watching the scene before him. What a tease, he was thinking, who was that guy anyway, with his paws all over the governor? Not that she seemed to mind, from the looks of it. So much for his attempts to charm the woman. He'd been sure she'd be putty in his hands. So much for that.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and began to scroll through the contacts. Maybe Linda would be free tonight.


End file.
